smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarfed Down (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"What do you think you're doing?" Laundry confronted Eska in the laundromat. Eska had sneaked in to find Benny's scarf. "You'll never take my precious!" Eska told him and ran towards the basket with the scarf in it. Laundry Smurf chased her all over the place hoping he would take it back. Once Eska grabbed the scarf she tried to make a run for it by climbing up the place where people would get their laundry. Laundry swiftly moved by and swiped the scarf away from her, carrying it to one of the washers. "Goodbye, Eska," Eska thought she heard Benny's voice call from the scarf. "Noooo!" Eska exclaimed as she tackled Laundry and grabbed the scarf back. The chase grew for a half hour until Eska was finally cornered. "I have you now," Laundry Smurf crept towards her, "Now gimme the scarf!" "Get back!" Eska drew out her wand, "The scarf is mine! No one shall take it away from me! I said get back!" "No please!" Laundry shielded himself, then sighed, "I should've known this day would come. Where I would join our ancestor Smurfs in the big village up in the sky. Just...go ahead and shoot me. At least I know that I served a great deal doing the laundry for our fellow Smurfs." Laundry knelt down and puffed out his chest. "What, dude," Eska lowered her wand, "Did you really think I would kill you over a scarf? That's kinda ridiculous if you ask me." It was that moment when Eska suddenly realized something. She looked down at the scarf and recalled Spiro's words. "Are you really gonna go through all this trouble just to get back a scarf?!" Eska sighed, "Spiro was right. I caused you all this trouble...for a scarf! I mean, how silly is that?! I'm sorry, Laundry. I just didn't want to lose the memories that Benny and I had because...I miss him." "I understand completely, Eska," Laundry put a hand on her shoulder, "I miss him too, but that doesn't mean you won't be able to see him again! I bet he misses you like crazy." Eska smiled at him, "I guess. Here. You can clean it up so we can send it back to Benny." "I will, and don't worry," Laundry Smurf told her, "I will put it on a gentle cycle." That evening, Eska and Spiro went back to pick up Benny's scarf that was at the laundromat. Once they went in, there it was laid down neat and clean. Eska looked at it in delight, but then sighed, "I still miss him." Spiro put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "I think you may find this scarf smelling nice and fresh," Laundry winked at her and handed her the scarf, "Go on. Take a whiff." Eska looked at him confused, shurgged, then took it and sniffed it, "It still smells like Benny! Only...better!" "Guess you're still keeping it?" Spiro asked her. "Oh, no," Eska shook her head, "We're gonna get this back to Benny. But...I will deliver it. I just need one of them portal pebbles." Meanwhile, back at the forest, two of the three groups let up by where the path branched off. "What did you find?" Axel asked Dante. "This piece," Dante looked at it, "It looks familiar, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it." "We found a piece too," Astrid held hers up, "And it looks like it connects to your piece." "Should we try it?" Dante asked. However, just before anyone could answer, Olivier returned with Echo and Aisa by their side. "You guys will NEVER believe what we just found!" Echo excitedly told them. "Follow us and you'll see," Aisa told them and the two groups followed Olivier to the edge of Smurf forest, where a pedestal stood. Behind it, floated deep fog. "The place where Serenity Meadow and the Wastelands clash," Olivier informed, "We found this pedestal among all others. Plus, this piece." "But what does this, like, all MEAN?!" Allura asked, desperate to find out the answer. Olivier looked at all the pieces. A couple times he looked over before he realized what he had to do, "I know what this puzzle means! Everyone, gather your puzzle pieces and bring them to the pedestal. Once they brought them there. they noticed a hole in the pedestal that was shaped like.. "A spade," Axel concluded. The three groups put their pieces into the spade-shaped hole and connected a puzzle that was shaped like the hole. It shined brighter and brighter until it stopped. The group looked at it, feeling quite relieved until a black rock shot up from the ground! More and more enveloped the pedestal in its sharp pointed edges. "Everyone, run!" Olivier commanded his children as they ran away from the rocks. Just as they got barely a foot away form the pedestal, the ground beneath them began to break and shift, until the pedestal was a chasm's away from them, leaving the rocks on the side of the pedestal. "Father, what on earth was that?!" Astrid asked. "I have no memory of any sharp black rocks," Olivier told them, "But we ''have ''to get back to the village and tell Papa Smurf about them." Previous Next Category:Scarfed Down chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story